The Fallen Heart
by Chiharurina
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a princess can fall in love with a dragon slayer? As Princess Lucy Heartfilia had her sweet sixteen ball, the strong, weird, dense, Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel will do anything he can to meet be his true love again. Will the two fall in love? What will happen? What trouble will happen between them? Read to find out! Nalu Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Fallen Heart_**

_By Chiharurina_❣

**Lucy POV**

I stared at the sun while I let my maids prepare my dress for the ball tonight. Today is my birthday, and my dad wanted throw a birthday party so he can get people into his "business plan." It's really annoying. I'm used to it because this happened ever since my mom died. I really miss her.

**Natsu POV**

I walked around Magnolia with my blue exceed, Happy and I heard rumors about the princess's birthday ball tonight. Ah, so there is a ball and the amazing part is that it's the princess's birthday. It's been years beautiful. Thanks to Lucy Heartfilia, I found a home and she saved me from being taken away from her father's knights.

_Flashback_

_It was a hot summer day and I was in some random park in Magnolia. Then all of a sudden some knights from the kingdom came to the parks asked kids where their parents are. They went up in front of me and knelt down and said, "Hello there little child. We just want to know where your parents are? If you don't answer we will have to send you to the kingdom's dungeon." _

_I didn't say a word for a few minutes. Then, they grabbed my arms and dragged me to a dirty horse carriage. They were stopped when a little blond girl that popped out of nowhere._

_"STOP! He is with me. We were just playing hide and seek. Plus, he is also shy." she said crossing her arms with a weird smirk on her face._

_"Princess Lucy, we are very sorry. Here." One of the knights said while throwing me to the ground. _

_"PRINCESS! WHY WOULD SHE SAVE ME?!" _

_I screamed in my head as I stood up in front of her. I kneeled down and said my thank you to her. _

_"You may stand and what's your name cutie?" She said._

_DID SHE JUST CALLED ME CUTE?!_

_"Um Natsu Dragneel." I said_

_"Aww cute! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! So are you alone?"_

_"Yeah. My mom died when I was three and my dad left me when I was little." I said while crying. _

_"Oh my. Please don't cry. I know just the place where to bring you!" She said crying and falling down on her knees. _

_I was shocked at first and then I pulled her into a hug and I tightly hold her. Wow she is amazing. She stood up for me, cried for me, and most of all saved me! I mean no one has ever done that for me. Ever. Wow. I think I am in love with Lucy Heartfilia._

_"Come on let's go!" She said holding out her hand. I grabbed it and we ran to this place that looks like a big palace._

_"Uncle Makarov! It's me Lucy!" She said knocking on the big wooden door. A red headed scarlet little girl opened up the door, smiling wide at Lucy. _

_"Hello Lucy I missed you so much!" She yelled while hugging us so tightly. Man she is strong as heck! After she was done, her eyes glared at me and threw out a sword! _

_"Erza Erza, it's okay he is a friend of mine. I wanted to talk to Uncle Makarov about putting him in the guild." Lucy said shielding me. _

_"Ah I see. You are going to ask your uncle about putting him into the guild like you did for me and Gray. That's really generous of you," Erza said smiling while she puts her sword into her belt. _

_"Yep! Is uncle here?"_

_"Yes he is, Master Makarov is in his studies."_

_"Okay thanks Erza!" Lucy said hugging her. She grabbed my hand and we ran inside. Wow. This place is wild! There was a big ice sculpture shape like a hammer, there is a heavy drunk girl and animals! Weird and crazy. We ran up the stairs and stood in front of a brown wooden door. _

_"Uncle Makarov are you there!" Lucy yelled and knocking the door._

_"Ah. Yes yes. Hold on," then a short man with a short and white beard with orange weird clothing. Opened the door for us. _

_"Hello Uncle Makarov! It's nice to see you again. I wanted to asked you if you can let Natsu Dragneel in the guild? My father Knights are after children without any parents and stuff," Lucy said while rubbing my hand like I am her husband._

_"Hmm I guess there's room. Sure why not?! It's amazing to add another person into the family!"_

_**Family. **__It's been a long time since I ever heard of that word_. _I felt love and safe when I heard him said that. I just smiled and just watch the two._

_After that, Lucy dragged me downstairs and this white hair lady, Mirajane, put a cool stamp on me. Aw man this stamp is so cool._

_"Haha, that's a guild mark. Looks awesome huh? Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said._

_Guild? I do have dragon slayer powers. I guess being in a guild won't be bad. I got into a fight with A weirdo stripper boy, Gray. We both stopped when Erza punched us in the heads. Man my head hurts._

_"Lucy! Your dad called he wants you back to the castle now!" Makarov shouted walking down the stairs. He ran to Lucy and gave her a tight hug. Lucy walked over to me and gave me a hug._

_"You will love it here! I won't be back for a while because of Princess stuff that I have to do which is really annoying and boring. I hope you have fun here!" Lucy said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek._

_SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. WOW! OKAY. OKAY NATSU KEEP CONTROL._

"Ezra! Gray! I have to go!" _Lucy said while the both of them gave her a tightly hug._

_"Okay Lucy we will miss you. Try to send us letters if you have the chance. We all love you Lucy," said Erza as she let go._

_"If I get the chance I will!" _

_"Hey Lucy here I wanted to give this to you after you saved me from you know," Gray said and he gave her a snowflake bow and it was pink! Wait! I have pink salmon hair! Hahaha!_

_"Oh my! Thank you Gray! How did you know my favorite color is pink?! Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she hugged him again. _

_"I really have to go thank you Gray for the ribbon bow snowflake. Uncle Makarov love you! Ezra stay strong as always! Natsu I hope you have fun here! Bye Everyone! Love you!" Lucy waved as she walked back to the castle._

_End of Flashback_

That was thirteen years ago beautiful but tonight I will go through all the trouble just to be with you again.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Notes that I want to share with you all!

1: I planned this a long time ago and totally forgot about it.

2: Listening to Ariana Grande, 5 Seconds Of Summer, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Jack and Jack, Shawn Mendes, Kpop and Ricky Dillion makes me so focused! ^_^

3: I'm like AHHH!

**Please leave a review! Love you all! Have a fantastic day! Until next update! Bye Minna! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Heart**

**By Chiharurina❣**

**Lucy POV**

I wished I could invite uncle Makarov but I can't because my dad thinks that he might bring his "stupid" guild people. I was so angry when he said that. They are my family to. My mom told me to join and have fun when I was little, but my dad refused to let me join and let me stay focused on my "princess duties" for the kingdom. I still have my pink guild mark on my left hand. I have to hide it with a pink sparkling glove for the ball tonight. Ah, what a cruel life.

It's 9:00 pm and it's time for my big appearance. I stand up straight in front of a big golden door keeping my formal face on.

*opens the door*

**Here it comes.**

I walked down the golden stairs and smiled. People were clapping and being formal. I went down the steps to get something to eat and meet up with a few people, which really annoyed me. While everyone is having fun I walked out and sat down on a chair in front of my mother's garden.

"There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place," I sang sadly.

Then I saw the gates moved. Hold on to my celestial keys and ran to the other side of the gate. I heard two familiar voices as I got closer. In shock of what I saw. I recognized that pink hair boy. Natsu. I smiled because the he was the one I loved and missed for so long.

**Natsu POV**

I put on my suit and checked myself at the mirror. This black suit IS SO TIGHT! I can't even feel my stomach and my butt.

I'm so hungry. Wait what? I just ate a big steak and a ham sandwich. Awe man, i'm still hungry.

The only one that knows my plan is Erza, Gray, Happy, and Master Makarov. I was shocked that he let me break in the castle and remember that I also have to bring him along to.

It's around 9 pm and I am standing in front of these golden mental gates with Master Makarov. I break into shops and many places. But this is a big deal because I get to see my love again and I don't want to mess this up. I'm so nervous about this I can't move up the gates.

That's where I heard it.

Her singing is so beautiful at the same time she sounded so sad. I got to distracted I lost my balance and fell on top of Makarov.

"Oi you okay master?"

"You idiot! You are heavy! What happens if Lucy and the guards se- "

"Natsu and uncle Makarov?" Lucy said as she stood there in shock.

**Lucy POV**

"Natsu and uncle Makarov? " I stood there in front of them with a confused and shocked face.

"Hey Lucy! Long time no see! How are you? " Natsu said as he was trying to keep it together.

The way he said long time no see, hurt me. I missed him and the guild so much for these past 13 years. My eyes start to water just thinking about this.

"Lucy, are you okay?" uncle Makarov said walking over to me.

"I missed you guys so much!" I cried as I ran into his and Natsu's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Lucy I am here. Let it all out. I love you," Natsu said as he smoothen my hair.

Wait? Did he just said **love**?

I pulled away from Natsu and look at him. "Wait, did you just said love? " I walked closer to him with tears in my eyes still.

"Yes. Yes I just did, because I loved you ever since you saved me from being taken away from your fathers guards. I love you because you fell down and cried for me, no one has ever done that in my life Lucy. Never. I love you because you brought me to Fairy Tail and a place I could now call home. I love you for all of that. I know you may not feel the same way but I came all this way to tell you I love you. I also got you this, " he said as he handed me a pink box.

I opened it to see a heart shaped necklace with a flame in the middle and with my full name on it on the side. It was one of the most beautiful necklace I ever seen in my life. I hugged him so tight. We pulled away from our hug.

"Thank you so much Natsu. I do feel the same way for so long. I miss you so much for these past 13 years. I love you, " I tiptoed and kissed him.

**Natsu POV**

When she tiptoed and kiss me, I felt these soft feelings on my chest it's like what's that's word. Oh yeah, butterflies. I am so happy I finally told her how I felt for these past years. I love her so much that I will kill anyone that makes her cry or in pain. **No one. I mean in no one will take her away from me or there will be hell to pay. **

After our make out, we totally forgot Master Makarov was there. Wait what? Was he crying. Weird.

"Ah Natsu my boy, you are turning into a grown man. Its just like yesterday when you accidentally burn down Erza's small turn and she beat you up the next day."

Lucy started laughing. Man, she is so beautiful just standing there wearing her pink gown. I blushed and kissed her forehead. Our moment was ruin until he showed up.

"Lucy! You will not fall for this ridiculous dragon mage! He is not worthy!" Mr. Heartifila said as he has two guards behind him.

"No, I will not stick to your stupid rules! Ever since mom passed away, you changed into a greddy old bastard! You wouldn't let me be in Fairy Tail! That was my dream to be in a guild just like you and mom did! I wanted to experience what being a wizard is! Don't you ever call Fairy Tail stupid! For these past years, you never loved me, you nevered showed me what being in a father and daughter relationship is like! Now that I am 18 I have the right to move on and not be under your damn roof! I can be with Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail and accomplish my dream! **Don't you ever call Fairy Tail stupid! They are my family and if you ever mess with us, we will make you regret you 100x harder!** You understand me old man?!" Lucy said pointing at him with anger.

I stood there in shocked with Makarov. I didn't know she had it in her. I am so proud she called us family along with the rest of our guild. This is why I love her. Now, i'm scared on what her father is going to say.

"I see, let me see how powerful that dragon slayer is. Sting!" He yelled as a man with a blonde and with a scar on his upper eyebrow around showed up beside Mr. Heartifila.

"If that dragon wins you get to go with him Lucy. But if Sting wins, you will put into arrange marriage with him."

"Lets do this dragon slayer." said Sting as he powered up his dragon power force.

"I will do anything to get Lucy come with me! Let's go!"

I was about to attack but Lucy…

_**To be continued**_

Aurthor's Notes that I want to share with you all!

1: 5 seconds of summer took over me!

2: I want to talk to you guys! Follow me on Twitter arriotaku99 if you like!

3: I sucked in helium for the first time and it felt amazing! :D

**Please leave a review! Love you all! Have a fantastic day! Until next update! Bye Minna! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen Heart**

**By: Chiharurina❣**

**Natsu POV**

_I was about to attack but Lucy..._

She fainted and fell on the grass.

Anger boiled inside of me as I ran to her. I held her and she is so cold. I used one arm to hold as i used the other on to lit up fire to keep her warm.

Her father ran to my side and yelled at the guards to call the doctor.

"Dragon slayer, I guess we have to hold this battle for later. Sting, you can go back now. You two can continued this later."

Sting nodded and walked away. He took a one last glance at me and walked off with smirk on his face. Man, I just want to punch him in the face right now, but now is not the time.

They carried Lucy to her room and let's just say its so huge! There is like the walls are light pink all around the room, four bookcases full of many books, 10 big bear stuff animals all around her room, her bed is so big that can fit 10 people, her closet and her bathroom is connected.

When they laid her down, the doctor rushed up to her side and started checking and hearing her lungs, heart, pulse, head to see if she is cold or hot, and flexing her arms. After he was done, he told us that its because she hasn't been eating a lot lately and that shes been having a fever lately. No wonder her head was so hot when i hugged her.

The doctor left and Jude and his guards went out of the room. Jude told me to stay put and let me stay with Lucy. Thank goodness because I will never leave her when she is in this condition.

I looked at her and man she is beautiful even when she is sleeping. I looked at the necklace she is wearing.

"Lucy, I know you can hear me. Please please wake up baby. I hate seeing you like this. I love you so much that I will kill Sting if he ever looks at or does a move you. Man, your forehead is so hot. I will be when you wake up love. Love you."

**Lucy POV**

After I heard Natsu's little speech, I can't tell him that I was awake the whole time he was talking. So I just kept my eyes closed.

I knew I had this strong fever for this past week. I never told anyone because I never liked to worry anyone and everyone is always busy that I never talked to any of them. Yeah, I guess you could say i'm a lonely girl my whole life.

I didn't eat and sleep because then I vomit and my head starts pounding so hard I can't get off of bed the whole day.

Before Natsu was about to attack Sting, my head started pounding again and my body felt weak and then I ended up on the grass.

I used all of my strength to move my hand and Natsu shot up from his seat and rushed to my side.

"Lucy! Oh my beautiful baby are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah i'm fine just feeling so weak and sore, it hurts so much Natsu." I don't know why but I can't stop crying.

"It's okay baby. Go to sleep. I'll be when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and wipes my tears, standing up as my eyes began to fall again.

Sting came into the room with a evil smirk on his face.

**Natsu POV**

"What are you even doing here?! You are not even allowed here." I said angrily.

"Well, since Rouge put that fever spell on her for a we-"

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED LUCY TO BE LIKE THIS!" I threw a punched straight at his face to wipe off the dirty smirk at his face.

"Well well well, since you want a battle. Mind as well bring Rouge into this. Rouge!"

Then this messy black hair freak popped out of nowhere like a ghost.

"It's been a long time since we have fight like this," he said.

"Yeah, just like good times," Sting said.

"QUIT TALKING BOTH OF YOU! I WILL DEFEAT BOTH OF YOU IF I CAN JUST TO PROTECT MY LOVE LUCY!" I yelled at them. I will defeat them if I can just to protect Lucy from these bastards.

"Let the battle began shall we Natsu Dragneel." said Sting.

**Then it begin…**

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes I want to share with you all!<strong>

1. Okay. I AM HERE YAY! NO IM NOT DEAD!

2. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. Second Trimester just started and its been like hell.

3. I love my friend Karin so much. She is the nicest and most wonderful person I have ever meet. OMG I JUST LOVE HER SO MUCH!

4. YASS NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!

5. I'm starting my first wattpad story! Yay! It's not anime though. Anime fanfictions will always stay here in Fanfiction site. 3 I will put up the first chapter on the 9th or 13th. : ) ) It's Matthew Espinosa. If you like my username is Chiharurina.

**Please leave a review! Love you all! Have a fantastic day! Until next update! Bye Minna! : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen Heart**

**By Chiharurina❣**

**Natsu POV**

I took one last glance at sleeping Lucy, before I went outside to finish my fight with Sting and Rogue. I jumped from her balcony and landed on the grass.

I stared at Sting and Rogue as they stand up from their spots.

"You will pay for that Dragneel," Sting sneered.

"HA. No one will never hurt my Lucy ever again. You will pay."

"Oh really Salamander,"

"Yeah really."

I threw a punch at his face while Rogue attacked me with his Shadow Dragon roar. Somehow, I manage to stand up from that attack. Cool.

"How did he manage to stand from my attack?" I heard Rogue whispered.

"Haha. You will never know." I said.

I attack both of them with dragons roar, I think I am running out of magic energy because of that attack. I started stumbling and fell.

"HAhaha, and you said that we will be defeated! You thought wrong Salamander!" Sting said laughing.

Sting was about to attack but then a golden and blue whip swing right at his face. "OW! What the heck?!" He yelled as he rubbed his face.

"You will not go near Natsu!"

I looked up to see Lucy standing in front of me with an anger expression on her face and holding her whip one hand and her keys on the other.

**Lucy's POV**

I find myself on my pink bed. Werid. Where is Natsu? He said he would be here when I wake up. I guess he left.

I went to my bathroom and was about to take a nice bubble bath until I heard Natsu say, "HA. No one will ever hurt my Lucy again. You will pay."

Did he just said **my Lucy**?

He really does love me.

I felt this strong and powerful magic spell around me. NATSU! I ran outside to my balcony to see Natsu stumbling and fell to the ground. Oh heck no I am not letting him loose.

I put on my jeans and my shirt. I know I have to wear dresses because I am princess but in this situation there is no way I am going to wear one. I grabbed my whip and keys.

I jumped from the balcony and swing my whip right at Sting's face. He fell and started to rub his face. I landed in front of Natsu. "You will not go near Natsu!"

"Hey Natsu, you okay?" I asked when I led him a hand to stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks Luce. You should really go back inside because its dangerous out here love,"

"Natsu I am okay. Did you see me hit Sting's face with this whip? Are you saying that I am weak?"

"WHAT? I would never say that love. You are super strong. I just don't want you to get hurt thats all."

"Natsu, you just ran out of magic energy. I think I can just let you die and let me marry some bastard. **NO you thought wrong. **I would rather help you win and marry you instead." He just hugged me tight and we just stood there embracing each other.

"Haha well look at you two," Sting said.

Rogue was no where to be seen. Natsu grabbed my waist and jumped to the tree getting me away from Rogue. He kept chasing us until Natsu was tired and we fell on the ground.

"Lucy is mine now Natsu," Sting said. He grabbed my stomach and press me against his chest.

"Nope,"

"What?" Me and Sting said at the same time.

There was was a huge flame around the both of us. I was grabbed by Natsu's arms and he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Close your eyes love." I did what I was told and shut my eyes close. I felt the same feeling before I went out here. "You can open them now," I pulled myself out of his arms and looked around. My eyes landed on a tired and beaten Sting and Rogue.

"Your mine now love," Natsu whispered in my ear as we shared a passionate kiss.

**Natsu is mine. Mine.**

_**7 Months Later**_

After what happen to Sting and Rogue, everything was alright. They apologize and their punishment is to be my father's guards and servants. Haha.

Me and Natsu, we started to catch up after those long thirteen years. We are getting married tomorrow. I am so nervous.

Natsu doesn't want to be king because he is taking over the Fairy Tail guild.

_The Next Day_

I put on my wedding dress as I checked myself out on my mirror. I heard a knock from my door.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Lucy I am here to deliver a letter from Mr. Dragneel,"

Opened the door to see a young man with a kind smile and a letter on his hand. "Here you go Miss Lucy and congrats on the wedding," as he hands me the letter. "Why thank you," I said with a kind smile. I opened it and there was this pink sparkling fire popped and just disappear.

_Hey Lucy!_

_Just wanted to let you know I love you. You will look so beautiful in your white veil and dress. Your voice, laugh, smile, personality, and hugs is just so beautiful. _

_I am super nervous about this wedding. No like really, I am sweating so much I have to ask the maids to get me a new suit. _

_Thank you for everything. I love you so much. _

_I am here always love._

_I will see you in a hour! _

_Love,_

_Natsu._

I started crying. Happy Tears of course.

"Miss Lucy its time," one of my maids said.

"I'm Ready." I turn to her and smiled.

I walk to my father. "Ready Kiddo?"

"Ha. Yes I am dad!"

The golden doors open and as walked down the aisle I look up to see Natsu standing there in his handsome suit. My cleared out of my thoughts when I was pulled to Natsu.

"You look beautiful,"

"Thank you Natsu."

We said our vows and the moment has finally come.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to honor, respect, care and love as long as you both shall live. As your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do,"

Natsu insert the golden and shiny ring into my left fourth finger.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia, to honor, respect, care, and love as long as you both shall live? As your lawful wedded wife?"

"I sure do!"

He insert my ring into my left fourth finger.

"I may pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

He slammed his lips into mine once again to seal our marriage.

**Natsu POV**

Right now its the after party, and I couldn't be any happier. Lucy is officially mine. Mine.

**Mine.**

"Natsu?" said Lucy.

"Yes love," I wrapped my arms around her waist while everyone was bonding.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Oh yeah, I haven't told Lucy our honeymoon location because I wanted it to be a surprise. We talked about it a few days ago and she wanted to go to a simple town surrounded by forests. I hope she will love the location I have picked!

"Its a surprise!"

"Why congrats Natsu and Lucy!" said everyone from Fairy Tail.

"HAHAHA! I didn't know you were going to get married before me Fire Brian! But congrats!"

"HA Thanks Ice Princess,"

"NATSU YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU WILL NOT HURT LUCY PHYSICALLY OR EMOTIONALY!" Erza yelled at me.

"NOW WHY WOULD I HURT HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT I WOULD RISK MY SOUL AND BODY TO HER!"

"Why congrats Natsu,"

"Thanks Erza," we hugged and I make my way to Lucy.

"Lucy its time to go,"

"Okay," She said with that heartwarming smile of her.

*After the car ride to their honeymoon*

"CLOVER TOWN WOW! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NATSU!" She jump hug me as we fell on our bed.

"Anything for you Lucy. Um Lucy,"

"Yes what is it Natsu?"

"When a dragon um ho-"

Lucy hugged me and whispered, "Natsu I am ready. Make me yours because I love you," "you sure Lucy? We can wait, an-" "Natsu I am ready."

"Okay I love you Lucy,"

"I love you too,"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes I want to share with you all!<strong>

**1. I AM HERE ALIVE AND I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU ALL WAITED FOR SO LONG! FORGIVE ME! _**

**2. **The next chapter would be **rated M so if you want to read the next chapter feel free and do so. If you don't then the chapter after that is the epilogue. YES I KNOW I AM SO SAD TO! ; ( (**

**3.** It's like 1:05 am here. I am so tired.

**Please leave a review! Love You all! Have a fantastic day! Until Next Update! Bye Minna!**


End file.
